


These Boots

by SilentSarcasm



Series: Family Fields [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, piers is chris and jill's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSarcasm/pseuds/SilentSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some domestic fluff of Chris, Jill and Piers</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out I wasn’t the only person who thought Piers look like a younger version of Chris. I also found a bunch of picture of a kid Piers. Some are even with a still adult Chris.
> 
> Figure someone should write a family au with them and Jill. So here you are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jill was lounging on the couch in her living room reading a book. The other occupants of her home still hadn't asleep. So now was a good time as any to finish were she left off.

The protagonist, Fiona, had just hided under a bed in one of the many bedrooms throughout the castle. It seem like a good ideal until the door swung open. Her stalker of the hour having pinpointed her location. She realized it probably wasn’t a good idea to go hide in a hallway with only one door. 

Fiona was brought out of her thought by the sound of her stalker’s footsteps echoing loudly throughout the mostly empty room. Once again regretting herself for not picking a room with more decor. Diverting her eyes to darted wildly around the room. She could see the only other things in the room was a moveable closet and desk without a chair. If she had hided in the closet she could hid behind some of the clothes that were hopefully inside.

There wasn’t must time to pondered that furthered as the room suddenly fell silent again. Fiona refocus her eyes to see why. She noticed the pair of boots that rested in front of her hiding spot. She cover her mouth with both her hands to quiet the gasp that come out quicker than she could respond, scurrying her body closer to the wall. Hoping to whatever god there was that it would better decree her form. Convincing her stalker to look elsewhere. Faith didn’t seem be on her side as the mattress was being quicker lifted from over h- 

“Hey Jill!” Jill jump a little as she tilted her eyes up towards the voice.

She could see her husband, Chris, standing there with one of his hands over his mouth. Obviously trying to cover the smile that was no less plastered there.

“You know for a trained solider you jump easily.” Chris joked, taking the hand from his lips. No longer even trying to cover his pearly white smile.

“Now that isn’t fair. You know how I get when I’m reading a good book.” She said folding the tip of page she had stop on. Knowing that it would have to wait for another day. 

“Is there something you wanted?” She asked playfully annoyed, setting her book down in her lap.

“Oh yeah!” He stopped his smirking to rest his hand on his chin. “Have you seen my boots?”

She shook her head in response. “Where you last saw them at?” She asked looking at her husband who had begun to search the living room.

“I had them on my feet before I went to bed. I know usually when I do that you come in and take them off for me.” The man answered from the corner he was currently looking in.

“Yes but Chris I did that about a week ago.” She says looking at her husband skeptically.

He turned to her and just shrugged his shoulders. Leaving the room to go look in the kitchen.

Jill remove the book from her lap and put it on the coffee table. Getting up she headed toward the kitchen after Chris. When she reached the door he was already heading out. They side stepped each other as they continue on their separate paths.

Chris heading downstairs into the basement while Jill went to the cabinets. Reaching in she pull out two mugs, one blue and one green, and set them down on the counter. “What you need your boots for anyways?” She yell.

“The director called and said he want us to report to base at 700 tomorrow.” He shouted back from downstairs. 

She pick up the boiling pot and pour some coffee into the mugs. Setting the pot down and picking up the blue mug. She turn around, lean her hip out of the counter, and lift the mug up towards her lips.

“Did he say what for?” She blew on her coffee to try and cool it off.

Chris exited the basement back into the main hallway. Heading into the kitchen where he could smell freshly brewed coffee, shaking his head at his wife as he grabbed his mug.

“No” lifting his mug to lips, blowing on it lightly, “He just said he would like it if we both came in.” taking a similar stance on the counter as his wife.

“Did you try negotiating with him?” Jill ask taking a sip of her coffee.

“I tried but you know you have always been a better negotiator then me.” He said taking a sip of his coffee as well. She just smirked, staring off at the entrance way to the kitchen.

“Must be something serious if he wants both of us in so early.” Chris just nodded in agreement with her as they both took a sip of their coffee. Crossing their legs at their ankles. They sipped their coffee in complete silence. Standing there surround by nothing but the sweet aroma of coffee and the tranquility of their home.

That was until they heard the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. They looked at each other knowingly. Chris begin towards the stairs with his mug still in tow. While Jill went to retrieve a brown mug from out of the fridge. She always smile at the dog that was printed on the side of it. Especially since it was fill with hot, by now cold, cocoa. She put the mug in the microwave to warm up.

After she punched in the numbers, she turn around to look at her husband who was staring up the stairs in bewilderedness. Jill walk up beside him. “What-” Her words got caught in her throat as she follow his line of sight.

“Lostinit Piers Redfield reporting for doody” The toddler yelled from the top of the stair still clad in his yellow motocross theme P.J.s with a pair of army boots on.

“Looks like I found my boots.” Chris side glance at his wife. Trying to keep most of his focus on the little boy at the top of the staircase.

Turns out to be a good idea since the time it took to at her and for her to smile back in confirmation. Piers had started to try to walk down the stairs. But because of the oversized boots he had tripped and somehow gone airborne.

Chris went into action less than a moment after he took his first step. His pace quickening when he saw his son trip, tossing his mug off to the side to be catch by Jill out of reflex. He rushed half ways up the stairs and caught the toddler before he could reconnect with the stairs. Piers look up from where he was currently be held in his dad’s arms and just smile. His parents in return release the breath they had been holding in.

“Good catch!” Jill said

“I could say the same to you.” Chris suggested towards the mug she had caught without slipping a drop. She smiled lift the mug to be better exam.

Piers caught sight of the mug and pouted. “You started without me?” He said crossing his arms.

“Well sweetheart we weren’t sure when you were going to get up today.” She patted his head in apology. 

“No worries champ. I’m sure your mom put your mug in the microwave.” They look towards her expectedly. She nodded her head doing an about face and headed to the kitchen. Chris and Piers followed right behind her.

Jill took the mug out of the microwave so it could cool off some more. Pouring the containment in her and Chris‘s mugs out and refilling them with fresh coffee. Sitting all three of the mugs down, she turn back round to her two boys. 

“Now you want to tell us why you were running around in daddy’s boots.” They both look at their son who was by now on the ground. He look down towards the boots looking back up confused. “But these are your boots mommy.”

Piers trotted over to where Jill was leaning off the counter. Wrapping his arms around her legs and looking up to her. “I want to grow up and be like you mommy.” Part of her was taken aback by the look of admiration he was giving her.

She treaded her fingers through his hair. “Don’t you want to grow up and be just like your daddy?” He pouted and replied with the shake of his head. 

Before she could ask why he answered. “His shoes are too big.” Burying his face into her legs. She couldn’t helped but giggled by the response. Looking up to Chris who was shooting her a look of betrayal. Making her actually laugh.

“Honey?” He practically whined.

She covered her mouth with the hand that wasn’t in Piers’s hairs. “I’m sorry.” She said trying to talk around her laugh. She turned around and reached for the mugs that had cool off enough by now. Handing each of them to their respective owners. 

Piers move to go stand next to his mom. Getting into a similar stand as her, he look up at his father. Chris understood and follow his lead. Leaning back on the counter on the other side of Jill. Piers crossed his legs at his ankle, looking back at his parents who soon follow his example. He didn’t even have to look up as he tuck his unoccupied hand’s thumb in top of his pants. They both follow without prompt.

He look back up once again this time telling them he was going to begin the countdown. He look back forward and begun.

“Three…” Piers started as each of them lifted their mugs up to their lips. “…Two…” Jill continued as everyone tilted their mugs back just slightly. “…One!” Chris finished as they all finally took a gulp of their individual mugs. All of them sighing happily as they came back up for air.

Piers looked up to his parents and smiled happily, his chocolate mustache bending with his lips. Jill smiled as she leaned down to wipe the drying cocoa from his mouth out of habit.

“Hey Piers how would you like to spent the night at Auntie Claire’s house tonight?”

“Really? I would love that!” He gasped out.

Jill chuckled at his reply hearing her husband doing the same.

“At this rate I’m lucky to be his fourth favorite.” Chris joked right before taking another sip of his coffee.

“You’re my fifth.” Piers response holding up five fingers.

“Really?” His father just smile down at him. The toddler nodded reassuringly.

“Uncle Leon is fourth.”

“How he get to be fourth?” The man asked mock offended.

“He has cool monster hair.” Piers answer wiggling his fingers over one of his eyes.

Chris and Jill once again laughed at their son crazy antics.

“I bet he’ll loved to hear that.” Jill said

“And you can bet I’ll be sure to tell him that.” Jill shook her head as her husband’s response.

-Later that night-

They drop Piers off to his Claire’s house that night. Barely receiving a bye as he rushed the backseat the moment she open the day. Claire picking him up when he was close enough. Waving to them as they took that as their cue to pull off. Already having had a discussion on when they might be back. It was hard to tell when it came to the military.

Jill was glancing out her side mirror at the sinking forms that were beginning to go out of view when her husband spoke up.

“You know I’m starting to figure out what I do it all for.”

“And what would that be?” She asked not a beat after him.

He didn’t respond right away. She turned to him, seeing the serious expression on his face. She was a second from opening her mouth when he cut her off.

“It so kids like Piers won’t have to grow up to fill my boots.” He finally said.

Jill look down to the boots they were wearing. Their son had refuse to let them out of the house unless they wore them.

“I don’t want him to have to grow and do what we do for a living. I have higher expectations of him.” Chris continued gripping the wheel tightly.

She could practically see the veins in his arms bulging out. Earlier today’s talk having effect him more than she thought.

“Well between you and me. I’m pretty sure if he keeps hanging out with your sister he going to grow up and want to be a racecar driver or something.” She said trying to calm him down.

It seem to work as he losing up when they came to a stop at a stoplight.

“Don’t worry. You get use to not being his favorite.” He smile turning to her.

Jill playfully scowl and turn to face back out the window. Chris laughed as he pressed down on the gas. Cruising the rest of the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually want to continue with this au. Granted I will only be writing little snippets like this. But I will be doing different little version of this. Like one with Wesker, Chris and Jake.
> 
> I want to call the au Family Fields/FamilyFields. Since anyone shipped with Chris ends with fields at the end of their last name.
> 
> Till we meet again.


End file.
